Papa Razzi
by itzarazorblade
Summary: I’m your biggest fan! I’ll follow you until you love me… Papa… Paparazzi. Baby you’ll be famous! Chase you down until you love me… Papa… Paparazzi.
1. Chapter 1

I'm your biggest fan! I'll follow you until you love me… Papa… Paparazzi.

Baby you'll be famous! Chase you down until you love me… Papa… Paparazzi.

The blonde snuck through the club, searching for that tight pair of shiny black pants he'd just seen strut… or should he say _wobble_ by with a glass full of fire whiskey in one hand on a pretty, fair skinned boy in the other.

'Perfect', Draco thought.

'I've got him.' He smiled, camera up to his eye as he caught sight of the dishevled boy grabbing the ass of the fair boy who jumped and spilled his drink on Harry, who didn't seem to notice one bit.

The next day Harry picked up the Daily Prophet that… for some reason Ginny insisted on having delivered to the house despite Harry's deep hatred for it. He squinted at a moving picture on the front of him grabbing that…

'I don't remember _him_…'

He stared for what could've been minutes or hours as the headline danced in his hung over vision

"**Potter/Weasley Marriage Done Like Disco**"

"Oh sweet Merlin" Harry said aloud, not being able to help but watch his hand smack that blonde boys ass over and over again, watching the boy jump and dump his drink down the back of Harry's pants who was clearly accausting the man… Who could barely contain his excitement at this prospect.

"Who took this picture…" He said, scouring the front page for a credit.

"AH-Ha-……what?"  
Right beneith the picture read the words 'Picture by Papa Razzi'.

"BULLOCKS!"

Harry laid giggling as his newest favourite thing sat atop him, scribbling on his eyes with eyeliner. One of the Weird Sisters this time. He caught her for a quickie between sets. He fumbled up, drunk..again.

"I'll be back, I'm going outside for a fag." He slurred at her. She wiggled and giggled and waved.

Harry, who no longer hung around gay clubs after he genuinely could not explain that picture in the Prophet to _anyone_ without clearly lying, distracted himself with women now. Namely fruit flies.

Ever since he broke it off with Draco to marry Ginny and have kids like he'd always wanted (albeit not with Ginny but hey, she was nice enough) he'd tried to fill the space with someone. Anyone. Any body. As long as it was warm and knew how to moan right, he was ok, right? Especially if they were blonde. Then he was very fine, possibly even ok for a minute.

Draco watched as Harry stood taking drag after drag of what he was undoubtedly only smoking to bring death more quickly. The man abhored cigarettes. Dudley smoked, and it nearly killed the boy. He raised his camera, aiming it right at his face.

'The chosen one, smoking. How dirty.' Draco thought.

'Fucking pratt. I'll take his reputation down with me if it's the last thing I do. He'll love me.'

Click.

The next day Harry opened the door to pick up the prophet but there was nothing… Except an envelope. He picked it up and immediately goosebumps went running up his arms and down his spine. A smell of something..just so familiar passed. The paper was soft.

He slid his finger under the seal, pulling out a piece of folder paper which a picture fell on the floor.

He bent over picking up the picture. It was from last night, eyeliner and cigarettes.

The paper read in an all too familiar script:

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Baby you'll be __**famous**__, I'll chase you down until you love me._

_-Papa Razzi_

Harry decided to write back.

_How much do you want to not send in that picture, Draco. I don't know what I did to deserve this. It's not fair. Just because I wanted a family? It's been a matter of months since we've been married and you want to destroy us already?_

The reply:

_Potter,_

_We were together for five years. Do you understand. Five. I don't want money. I want this._

Attached was a picture of them, locking and licking lips. Hands up eachothers shirts while Draco stuck an arm out as far as he could get it to get them both in the shot. Draco's eyes were cut to the side, wicked looking and smiling.

_It's priceless. You can't buy me away. I want you back._

Harry sat and stared for a moment.

His reply:

_I can get you in with any superstar. You can't chase me down unti l I love you. I don't want to be anymore famous than I already am, if you can even call this kind of attention fame. You're deminishing yourself to a stalker.  
_

There was no reply to that letter. Months passed, and every other week, there was a new picture of Harry in the Daily Prophet with some new face in some new place. And every other week, before the picture came out, Harry would get a copy of it with the same line scribbled above it;

"_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be yours. Baby you'll be famous, I'll chase you down until you love me_

_-Papa Razzi_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wondered down the path to the gay club which this whole debacle started. He took his steps slowly. Not wanting to have to waste his cigarette, and also to listen. Sure enough, the light tapping of expensive dragon hide dress shoes trying to be quiet. He ducked down an alley, turned sharp and reached out, grabbing an invisible collar.

"I've a habit of attacking those who follow me."  
"Understandably so." A voice said before muttering a spell.

Draco appeared, deep green rode tightly fisted in Harrys' hands. His face was calm. He knew Harry was fully aware that it was Draco who had been following him.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry snarled.

Draco's face contorted in disgust.

"I'm just doing what you wanted. Giving you a normal _secret free_ life."

Harry shoved him into the wall.

"What do you think my children will think when they see these things? You think it's easy on them at school?

'Haha Al's dad's a poof and a _whore_' is that what you're aiming for?" He added the last bit with extra venom.

"Their father would be both. Are you suggesting lying to your apparently homophobic children? If they loved you half as much as I do-"

Harry reared back and slugged Draco in the face. Draco flew to the ground, only to be picked back up by Harry, reshoved into the wall and thoroughly shocked by the slam of warm lips into his. Teeth clanked, hands clawed, it was like it was their very first kiss.

'Perfect.' Draco thought.

"You can't stay away from me." Draco ground out, pressing his pelvis to Harry's and smiling viciously as he watched Harry's body twitch forward onto his.

"I'm not the one bloody stalking you with a camera" Harry snarled, trying to pull back.

"I can't help that you're beautiful."  
Draco moaned as Harry finally gave in and ground back.

The next day Draco woke up in his parents, apparently empty mansion. He crawled out of bed, sticky and smelling of sex and Harry's sweat. He slammed his fist into the kitchen wall as he fumbled into the kitchen, ass and legs sore. He poured himself a shot of fire whiskey and carefully took a look at his newest picture.

Harry spun around several times as he aparated into his flat, only to be met by a suitcase in which he promptly tripped over a suitcase.

"…Ginny?" He called.

A grunt was heard as someone chucked paper down the halls as hard as they could.

'Divorce papers…'

He picked up the others off the floor, it was the pictures of Harry with other people ripped out of the front of the Prophet. She must've been catching them while on her job in Germany with Bill taming a particularly colourful kind of dragon. He flipped over the picture of Draco and himself that he'd left on the table not expecting her back for days, and one more thing. A picture from last night.

Harry's mouth wrapped around Draco's cock as Draco smiled into the camera that he appeared to be levitating with his wand, only the picture was heavily censored, and on the front page of the …Daily Prophet.

"No, Ginny, this… this isn't what it looks like I can explain see I just get so lonely when you're-"  
FWOOSH

He dived to the side as another suitcase went flying down the stairs, towards his head.

"You never tell me you love me-" Another suitcase

"You never kiss or hug me" another suitcase.

"You're always at work _late_" this time just a plain old lamp came flying down the stairs. It shattered and as she came stomping down the stairs she fixed it.

"I'm done, Harry, I'm done pretending to be happy and loving and all… couple..y just so that our children are happy. YOU THINK THEY'RE HAPPY NOW? What kind of example are you setting"

Harry opened his mouth to speak and she ripped the divorce papers out of his hand and shoved them in his face,

"I expect these signed and you to not be here tomorrow when I come to pick them up. I'm done!"

And with that, her and all of her luggage aparated out, leaving Harry to fumble at the papers, trying to catch them as they fell.

Harry, for once, knocked on Draco's door.

Draco sat on the floor in the living room, all the pictures of Harry he'd taken over the years while they were together in front of him. Smiles and cuddles and kisses and lust. Oh dear god the lust. The sex, the hands, the teeth. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, he couldn't mistake the feeling of Harry even from rooms away. He picked up his wand on his way to the door, drying his eyes and trying to fill the hollow pit in his chest with desperation and/or hatred. He couldn't decide.

He opened the door just in time to get a fist straight to his face.

"YOU RUINED IT." Harry screamed launching himself at the boy repetitively slamming his fist into him, anywhere, it didn't matter.

"YOU RUINED _EVERYTHING_ NOW MY CHILDREN WONT HAVE A MOTHER."  
Draco caught one of Harry's fists and flipped him down on the floor sitting on him, pinning his wrists.

"My son has never had a mother, the stupid bitch bailed as soon as she found all the pictures you're _lying on top of_" Draco spat at him.

Harry struggled and struggled but after a few moments stopped and was reduced to tears and clinging to Draco, pulling him down on top of him,

"I'm SORRY. OK? I'm really.. really…" He nuzzled the side of Draco's neck,

"I missed you so badly."  
Draco just held him and stared at the wall behind Harry,

"You left me this morning, again, Harry. Why should I ever speak to you again."

Harry cupped Draco's face,

"You're all I have." He placed a kiss on Draco's lips.

"Until you find someone else to have children and be _normal_ with."

Harry laughed bitterly.

"I would think that you of all people would understand that my chances at being normal are gone now…" He looked down picking up a picture of them on the grassy grounds of Hogwarts, mid war and still running the risk of being seen together just to be able to cuddle in the sun.

"…She's taking them Draco…I'm only allowed to keep Albus."  
"You could come here-"  
"No, I want to stay in Black Manour… she can't have that…"  
"You never know, women can be horrid about divorces…" Draco drifted as he looked around his mainly empty, rather large living room.

Harry chuckled,

"..D'you think Al and Scorpius will… be able to get along?"  
Draco smiled, nuzzling the side of Harry's face and taking the picture out of his hand.

"You never know."


End file.
